No Grudge Against the Wall Extended
by CiZiwejes
Summary: The saga continues. Chapter added as requested. Still feverish and confused Dean but was done in Sam's POV. The story was prompted from the E/O drabble challenge word: Wall. Look for it, there's one in ever story.
1. Sam's version

**Disclaimer**: Wish they were mine, but no. Not in real life at least, hehe.

a/n: This one here is an extend for E/O's drabble "No grudge against the wall" and was done on request by KKBelVIS. She asked for more feverish and confused Sam, so here goes. Hope you'd enjoy it hun!

………………………….

**Hour 1**

Sam felt his way by propping himself to the wall. His balance was off. So when he tripped over their duffle, he went down with a crash.

"Sam?"

Dean was up and awake, and by Sam's side in no time. Cool fingers grappled his scorching forehead.

Hazel eyes opened to find the green ones staring back worriedly. _'Gotta' cover it up!'_

"Just wanna' check the laundry…my turn." Grinning goofily, Sam hugged the duffle and pouted when _it ran way_.

_The bed was approaching._

"Uhuh?"

_And the blanket wrapped him tight._

"Honest!"

_One hand carded his hair._

"Yeah…"

"You're all bossy!"

………………………….

**Hour 2**

"Dean…?"

Dean checked the clock on the wall. With the fever spiking, he had anticipated the delirium to start around midnight. He was right.

"Yeah Sam…M'here." He dabbed a washcloth on Sam's face.

Hazel eyes opened in slivers, unfocused.

"Dean!!!" Sam threw his arms around Dean's middle, hugging him tight.

Flinching at the heat on Sam's body, Dean stiffened.

"I'm sorry…I put a scratch on your baby!! I'm bad!!" Weeping like a child, Sam sounded scared and guilty as hell.

Instead of running for the Impala, Dean flicked Sam's ear.

"You scratched yourself? You really need to wear mittens dude."

…………………………

**Hour 3**

"Sammy?"

_'Not again!'_ He hugged his companion tight.

"I don't understand what grudge you hold against the wall dude." Dean tried prying him away from the heavenly cool wooden planks.

Sam whimpered when he lost contact with the broad surface. _'Bye baby!'_

"And you freaked out when I called the car baby." Dean half-dragged half-carried Sam back to bed.

'_Ignore him wallie...he's just jealous_.'

"I don't swing that way." Dean tossed Sam to the bed and tucked him in. "Unless you want to be tied up...you better start lovin' something else."

'_Hi softie_!' Sam cuddled the pillow and smiled contentedly.

.............................

**10 hours later...**

Sam woke up to a gory sight and flinched.

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, holding an ice pack to this nose. Thin line of blood trickled from one of his nostril.

"Morning princess." Dean's voice was hoarse and gruff. From the dark circles around his eyes and the puffy face, Sam guessed his big brother hadn't sleep at all the entire night.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam glanced at the bedside table, finding an unbelievable amount of flu medication and used washcloth.

"Your baby seemed to hold a grudge against me for parting you away from her..."

End?

* * *

a/n: Anyone care to request on feverish and confused Dean?


	2. Dean's version

Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine.

Summary: The saga continues. This time it is Dean's turn to be feverish and confused. Dean's sick and he thinks someone calling for him.

………………………….

**Hour 1**

"Get off me!"

Dean held on to the doorframe, restraining himself from being pulled away to bed. He wanted to go out badly but Sam desperately tried to keep him in.

"Never Dean!!" Sam pushed with all his might and rolled Dean away from the door, pinning him up the wall. "You need to stay inside!" The heat on Dean's body was baking his skin, making him cringed.

"But she's outside…cold and alone…" Dean whimpered. "She needs me!"

"She's a car Dean!!"

Dean stupefied. "You called her she?" He grinned goofily before going white eyed and falling into Sam's arms, all wobbly and jelly-like.

"Anything to make you happy dude!"

………………………….

**Hour 2**

"Dean…enough already."

Sam huffed out a tired breath. "You should get back to bed," and Sam tried prying Dean away from the wall. His big brother had plastered himself to the glass panel since the last half an hour, longing to go outside.

"Sam!!!" Dean shouted alarmingly and scrambled to his feet. "My baby!!"

"What? What?!" Sam was alarmed himself. For a moment there Dean sounded so awake and conscious. Maybe there was something happening to the Impala. The district they'd been staying in _was_ well known for serious car thefts. "What Dean?"

"She said she missed me." Dean slumped back to the couch and grinned sheepishly.

Sam rubbed his head, thinking of getting more Tylenol – _for himself_ – and maybe some sleeping pills – _for Dean_.

"You're sick!"

…………………………

**Hour 3**

"_Honk_!!"

Dean jerked up from his bed and dashed for the door. Sam was already waiting there, ready to stop him. It was the fifth time in the last hour Dean had mistaken the honk of every passing car as his baby's desperate call.

But Sam had guessed wrong. Rather than going for the door this time his big brother rammed to the wall instead, and fell back hard on his butt.

"Dean!!" Sam scrammed to Dean's side, cringing at the blood trickling from his brother's nose. He must have cracked his nose or something. "Ohh...Dean!"

"She called for me..." Dean whined sadly.

Sam inhaled deeply and ruffled his brother's - _his feverish brother, the big baby_ – hair.

He had had enough.

.............................

**10**** hours later...**

Dean woke up with a stiff neck and aching muscles. '_This motel has a serious bed issue_.' Yawning, he looked around and gaped seeing he was nowhere near his bed, not even the motel, but was slumped in the crammed space of the Impala instead.

"Holy crap!" Turning to his side, he found Sam sleeping awkwardly in the passenger seat – head propped to the window and knees bent over the dashboard. Leaning over, Dean laid a hand on Sam's knee.

"Sam! Why are we here?" Dean asked. He loved the Impala, yes, but he was not that stupid to prefer sleeping in the car when they had more comfortable beds waiting for them in the motel. After all they were paying for the beds.

Sam's lashes parted to show a disgruntled glare. Then they were lowered again, uninterested. However, after a while one hazel eye opened slightly to give his confused brother a wry glance.

"You decided to be a knight in shining armour and answer your baby's distress call." Snorting, Sam pulled at his blanket and went back to sleep.

End

* * *

a/n: I'm obsessed with feverish and delirious Dean. So another chapter is coming up on Dean being sick and confused. Reviews? Pretty please?


	3. hc Dean

Disclaimer: *checks pocket* Nah! They're not here so they're not mine *whimpers*  
Betas: bia1007 and PsiChic

a/n: Robyn requested a h/c on Dean. Still sticking to delirious Dean, but with lots of angst. Wrote this when I was feeling quite down, but my Angel (she knew who she was) was good at comforting, so I'm a happy girl now! Yay! Now read, and review – please?

**No Grudge Against the Wall**

………………………….

**Hour 1**

_Tug._

Sam tilted to his side, facing the wall.

_Tug._

Lazily opening his eyes Sam glanced at his feet, suddenly feeling warm and comfortable.

He jolted up from bed seeing Dean tugging at his feet, putting on socks for him. It was an awkwardly unfamiliar gesture – at least now when they were adults.

"Dean?"

Dean looked at him and Sam grimaced when he saw Dean's eyes showing nothing but sheer emptiness.

"You're cold Sam…should wear sumthin' thicker." Dean mumbled between bluish lips.

Sam went through his mental list and starting ticking the items. Disoriented gaze? Checked! Slurring? Checked! Acting out of character? Checked! Raging fever? Checked! All the symptoms were exposed in full blast showed Sam was dealing with a serious case of delirium.

Before Sam even had the chance to play nurse, his big brother was one step ahead of him. Scorching but determined hands pushed Sam back to bed and pulled the cover over him.

"Should get ya' warm…" Dean muttered before he slumped forward, falling on top of Sam in a heap of mass. He wrapped his arms around Sam and murmured something Sam barely heard but was able to make out as 'Gotcha Sammy.'

Sam wiggled his way out of the cover, careful not to stir Dean awake from his fevered slumber. Staring at Dean's flushed face Sam wondered what he had done to deserve a big brother like Dean. He brushed a knuckle on Dean's forehead, flinched at the heat and said…

"You always did big bro."

………………………….

**Hour 2**

"Dad?"

Bobby's eyes opened to slits and when he saw Dean hovering over him, he sprang to his feet. The clock on the wall showed 2.30.

"Dean?" Bobby looked around for Sam. It was his turn to watch for Dean and knowing what a dedicated nurse Sam could be, he would never let Dean out of his sight, much less letting him out of the bed.

The youngest Winchester was sprawled on Dean's bed in an awkward position, as if he was put there. That was weird because the last time Bobby remembered, Sam was sitting on a chair – keeping wary eyes on Dean like the mother hen he had always been.

Sam must have had fallen asleep at one point and the mother hen role was taken over by the patient he was in charge of.

Bobby jumped when Dean tugged at his arm, pulling him towards Sam. "Come on dad…think sumthing's wrong with Sammy." Dean insisted. His green eyes though glassy and hazy were strong willed.

"Nothin's wrong with Sam, Tiger." Bobby played along. Once again, he was looking at a five year old Winchester, the over protective big brother who was obsessed keeping his little brother safe.

"You gotta' see Sammy daddy!" Dean screamed before his eyes rolled back and he started to collapse. He almost made a face plant to the floor if not for Bobby's strong arms grasping him tight by the shoulders.

Bobby slung Dean's arm around his shoulder, looped his around Dean's middle and dragged the boy towards the bed. He might not be young, but he was strong enough to carry any Winchesters to their sickbed.

But no matter how strong his will might be, his heart was still soft. Bobby's lone sob was drowned in Dean's panting for air.

"Darn stubborn Winchesters!"

…………………………

**Hour 3**

"LET ME GO!!"

Sam cringed at the thundering of Dean's voice.

The fever spiked to 103 ten minutes ago and since then Dean had been trying to flee - to find Sammy. It was Sam sitting on top of him – holding his wrist tight - that kept him on the bed. Bobby had suggested to restrain him but Sam just didn't have the heart to do it.

"Nn-need tt-to…save…Ss-ammy…" Tears rolled down Dean's warm cheeks, smearing his fever flushed face. "Can't llet him die…" The fighting was getting stronger.

"Dean…please…" Sam pled with tearful eyes and hot face.

"Sammy?" Dean's bloodshot eyes looked everywhere within the four walls, searching for something.

"Dean?"

"I'm sorry Sammy…failed ya'." Dean cried sadly as more tears ran down his face. "M'Sorry…m' sorry…" He kept on tossing and turning wildly on the bed until Sam felt he couldn't hold on much longer – not because he was tired of holding, but the anguish was so intense, he was breaking inside.

"Bobby!! What the hell are you waiting for?" He was desperate. "Give him the shot!!" Dean was not himself, and Sam couldn't take seeing him like that. Monsters and demons he could handle but not his Dean writhing in such agonizing pain.

He just couldn't.

.............................

**24 hours later...**

Dean opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed amidst ruins. The motel room he didn't remember checking into looked like a wrecked ship. He still had this terrible pounding at the back of his head and his tummy was still doing flips that made him gag, but somehow he felt better.

"Hey, you're awake!" Sam's face popped out of nowhere, looking like crap. His little brother looked like he hadn't sleep for years.

"What happened, Sam?" Dean hoarsely asked. "Who died?"

"No one." Sam answered before tumbling down on top of Dean's bed. He let out a deep relieved breath, closed his eyes and murmured "And no one's dying as long as I'm around."

End

* * *

a/n: Next is a one-shot on...well, still feverish and delirious Dean. New chapter was done on request after all. This one was dedicated to my Angel who was deeply in love with h/c centered fics.


	4. Face beloved

**Disclaimer**: Nu-uh! Not mine. Wish they were but not in this lifetime.  
**Betas**: bia1007 and PsiChic (These girls are doing marvellous jobs)

a/n: This one-shot was done on request by Robyn who wanted one on feverish Dean. Hope it's likeable.

………………………….

**Face Beloved **

Sam woke with a start and only Dean's tight grip on his shoulder was what keeping him from falling to the floor. To see Dean sitting on his bedside gave Sam the shock of his life since the last time he checked Dean had been too sick to get out of his bed.

"Dean?! What…" He hadn't quite finished when Dean unexpectedly pulled him into a huge bear hug. The heat radiating from Dean's body was searing Sam's skin, making him flinch.

"Uhh? Dean?" Sam looked up from Dean's chest and found the green eyes glassy with fever, looking disoriented and hazy.

"S'okay Sammy…I gotcha!" Dean mumbled. "Evrythin's going to be fine…" Dean's voice drifted off as he flopped back to bed, limp like a rag doll.

"M' goin'… to protect ya… Dean mumbled incoherently as his consciousness slowly ebbed away.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Was there one single moment in his life Dean would not think about protecting him? Did Dean ever take the time to think about himself? Sam was at a loss with this matter.

He curled himself in front of Dean and studied his big brother's fevered face. It was not a very reassuring sight. Dean's eyes were moving frantically under the closed lids as a nightmare flashed through his mind in his slumber. Sam was sure it was a nightmare because their dreams were never about sweets and candies.

Dean's expression was etched with pain. But Sam grew up adoring that face, regardless what expression it showed - _though most of the times it was masked by the wall Dean brought up around him, preventing Sam from entering_. To have Dean's face appearing in his sleep was enough to chase the nightmare away. To wake up every morning seeing the face hovering over his gave him peace, though sometimes what happened after could be annoying.

Sam wondered what Dean was seeing in his restless sleep.

"I gotcha' Sammy…" Dean mumbled, oblivious in his slumber. His face was scrunched with worries.

Sam cringed. Even Dean's nightmare was all about him – about protecting him, keeping him safe. There was no time in his life – not even in his sleep - Dean did not think about Sam. It seemed like his face didn't have the same effect on Dean's nightmare as Dean's would have on his.

Most of the time Sam had wished he was Dean's big brother. Only then he would have been able to protect his hero.

"I know Dean," Sam whispered tiredly. "But just this once, let me take care of you."

To Sam's surprise, Dean's features softened. His eyes were now motionless, fixed to only one point. If Dean wouldn't have been asleep he'd be looking straight at Sam. The stiffness on his face had loosened and the scrunches were gone, only leaving traces of peace.

Maybe Sam's face haunted Dean's dreams, but at the same time it was him and him alone who could drag Dean away from the nightmares.

"Jerk!" Sam muttered.

"Bitch…" A slight mumble escaped Dean's lips as if the word had been hanging on the tip of his tongue, waiting for Sam.

Sam relaxed. Maybe being the little brother was not so bad at all.

………………………….

End

* * *

a/n: Reviews worth? Any Sam's girls out there? I'm opened for request. Feverish/confused/delirious/hurt Winchesters are my mission!*I haven't watched the season's premiere, but I heard what happened...it just breaks the heart to see the boys' bond shaken*


End file.
